calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Calvin and Hobbes Wiki talk:Community Portal
Love it! I absolutely love Calvin and Hobbes, so having a Wiki for it rocks! Whoever thought of it... You rock to!!! LeiaOrganicSolo 23:43, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, quite the snazzy wiki! I never realized there were quite so many Spaceman Spiff planets... :P Thomas of Tortuga (talk) 05:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC) New skin Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 18:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) New box I created a book box (a slightly tweaked version of the character box) for books. It works exactly like the character box, except that the first and last dates now apply to the first and last strips in the mentioned book. Enjoy. --User:Brovie Brovie 03:33, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Update Just now, I added a sabbatical section, which is specified by typing in " | sabb=" and then either "First," "Last," or "None", i.e.: " " makes (the title of the box is the title of the page it's on) --User:Brovie Brovie 04:19, 6 November 2008 (UTC) New template If you have a template on your image page that looks like this This image was taken by } (talk) ( ). No copyright applies, unless above licensing boxes say that the image depicted is copyrighted. For help, click here , then you have to edit the page. After you click edit, you should see " " somewhere near the bottom. Move your typing bar inside of it, between "Self" and the closing braces (}}), and type " | uname=(your username with correct capitalization.)". i.e. " " makes This image was taken by Brovie (talk) ( ). No copyright applies, unless above licensing boxes say that the image depicted is copyrighted. For help, click here (note that the variable in "uname" is also the part after "User:" in your user page). --User:Brovie Brovie 03:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :;Update :I am copying this to a new page, and adding WYSIWYG editor instructions. --Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 03:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) New Userbox I made a "favorite strip" box. Here is how to use it. First, type in " " i.e. " " makes (note that it only works with internal links; I'll fix that later.) --User:Brovie Brovie 08:10, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Pretty good! 19:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Fanny! New User Box I Made a new user box for this wiki -- 16:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Fanny New fanfic wiki! http://calvinandhobbesfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Calvin_and_Hobbes_Fanfiction_Wiki Only just starting, come and contribute! Styracosaurus Rider 23:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) recent changes in character page Hi, I had to ban at least 2 or 3 people for putting innap. stuff in the characters page.They changed original clones to original dopes and moe to marihuana or something. The page is considered major and since many contributors and unregistered users have been changing it, it is now protected for users only. thankyou, good day. Thenighteditor 17:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC)thenighteditor also, I banned a user for deleting an entire page on chewing illustrated magazine or something. He also deleted yukon ho but stegasorous got is back or something. How do i reverse edit? or maybe you can do it. thanks. banned user another banned user for putting innap. stuff. i did a bunch of rollback edits but for some reason, the one for susie derkins didn't work. please do a rollback for susie thanks! i got him banned too... Spotlight http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__spotlights/images/a05d6d54f1a995761f4bfc415960aa2a.jpg This is the new spotlight for The Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. I believe this is a great achievement for our community, and we should continue to keep it worthy of this prestigious recognition! -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 06:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)